Revision Cupcakes
by Solo's Orca
Summary: Seto and Mokuba make cakes for Katsuya. Puppyshipping. oneshot.


**Hello everyone! Erm...what to say? what to say? I was going to upload this on monday but fanfiction was baing a pain and then I forgot the day it actually started working again. **

**warnings: hot guys kissing and probably some swearing and some deadly brownies lol.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing I swear.**

**enjoy...**

* * *

It was early evening, the sky was painted pink, orange and red and a cool breeze was blowing through the open window of Seto Kaiba's office at home where the said sixteen year old CEO was busy working.

Normally he would be sitting up there most of the day doing long tedious jobs he'd put off for far too long (because who wouldn't put off reading a long dreary report about which colour a product should be?). Today, however, he was being distracted by a wonderful smell of home baking from somewhere in the house, probably the kitchen, which was directly under his office.

Sighing, Seto decided that the colour of the life point counter on the new duel disks would have to wait, so he shut down his computer and went down stairs to investigate.

Upon arriving in the hall he realised that the smell indeed was coming from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw his brother wearing a rainbow colour stripy apron and weighing out flour. His eyes wandered over to the sink where a large collection of chocolate covered bowls, knives and spoons were piled up.

"I'm baking some cakes for Jounouchi," Mokuba replied giving his brother a cute smile, "because he's been stressed out lately due to the exams so I thought I'd bake him something to cheer him up."

"Good idea, do you need any help?" Seto asked, walking over to the kitchen counter.

"Of course you can, I'm making the cupcakes at the moment," Mokuba told him, "and then I'm going to use the writing icing to put some maths equations on them."

Seto chuckled, if anything could get equations into Jounouchi's head it would be food. For the past few weeks the CEO had been trying to help the blonde with his maths. The problem wasn't that Jounouchi was bad at it; it was, in fact, completely the opposite. However Jounouchi had just accepted that maths was hard and boring causing the job of trying to get him to understand it to be infuriating.

"I can't see why he finds it all so hard," Seto sighed as he washed his hands and donned a blue apron with a picture of an apple on.

"That's because you're a genius Seto," Mokuba told him.

"You find it easy as well though," Seto said. When they did their homework together the brothers often explained what they were doing to each other (to help them get in into their own heads) so Mokuba now had a basic understanding of all the things Seto needed to know for his exams.

"Yes, but I enjoy maths," Mokuba replied as he moved onto weighing out the sugar, "Seto can you get the margarine out the fridge please?"

"Sure," Seto said, walking over to the fridge and taking out a large tub, "what's in the oven at the moment?"

"Brownies," Mokuba said simply as he took the tub from Seto and began measuring out the margarine, "There's 12Oz of chocolate, 6Oz of butter and 8Oz of sugar in them so I'm probably going to have to cut them up into small pieces so they don't cause heart attacks."

Seto laughed, "what are they for?" he asked.

"My class are doing a cake sale tomorrow so I volunteered to make some," Mokuba replied, "I wonder what'll happen if the whole school dies of heart attacks?" he said thoughtfully.

"Blame it on Kira," Seto said causing Mokuba to burst into giggles.

A ringing filled the air as the timer went off.

"Yay, the brownies are ready," Mokuba celebrated handing a bowl of margarine and sugar to Seto, "here, mix this until its light and fluffy."

"How do I tell if it's 'light and fluffy'?" Seto asked, watching Mokuba pull on some oven gloves and grab a knitting needle.

"Not sure," Mokuba shrugged, opening the oven, leaning back slightly to avoid the wave of hot air escaping and poking the large slab of brownie with the knitting needle.

"Then why did you tell me to mix it till it's light and fluffy?" Seto asked, mixing it anyway.

"That's what the recipe says," Mokuba told him, pulling the tray out the oven and putting it on a wire rack to cool, "do you recon it'll jump up and kill us?"

"Yeah, defiantly," Seto said sarcastically, "where do you get your ideas Mokie?"

"I have a vivid imagination," Mokuba told him, smiling sweetly, "currently I'm wondering what Jounouchi will do when you give him his revision cupcakes."

"Why am _I_ giving them to him?" Seto asked, as Mokuba checked the mixture he was stirring to see if it was 'light and fluffy'.

"Because it'll be cute to see you both blushing like crazy," Mokuba knew that both Seto and Jounouchi were in love with each other having managed to get confessions out of both of them, however he wouldn't tell them (however tempting it was to bash their heads together and tell them to stop being so stupid) because he thought it was up to them to sort it out.

Seto rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes please," Mokuba replied as he folded in the eggs and flour, "baking is actually really hard work."

"It's a lot more fun than reading a report about the colour of a life point counter."

"Sounds fun, how many pages?"

"Too many," Seto said, handing his brother a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks."

The brothers finished mixing all the ingredients together before dividing it into paper cases and putting them in the oven. Once they were cooked they began to decorate them.

* * *

Whilst the cakes were being decorated, Katsuya Jounouchi had arrived at the Kaiba mansion for his maths revision session.

_I wonder what mood Kaiba's in today, _he thought as he trudged up the long gravel drive. The amount he enjoyed these extra maths lessons depended completely on Kaiba's mood. If he was 'happy' (that is to say not in a bad mood) or bored with work they would be a lot of fun because Kaiba would be a lot more talkative and they would often end up talking about things utterly unrelated to maths and would help Katsuya without being asked (Katsuya _hated _asking for help).

On the other hand, if Kaiba had had a bad day at work or was just generally pissed off at something he tended to take it out on Katsuya. The blonde would still learn about maths but only because if he didn't Kaiba would get even angrier.

However this situation was becoming the rarity as if Kaiba actually looked forward to these sessions, which was strange because he had been forced to tutor Katsuya by the head teacher as punishment for deliberately organising business meetings to coincide with PE and English (his least favourite lessons)

Katsuya also looked forward to the lessons (but only the ones when Kaiba was in a good mood) mainly because the brunette tended to lean over him and tell him where he was going wrong in his wonderful deep voice with his mouth very close to his ear so that his warm breath brushed against Katsuya's skin (Katsuya sometimes pretended to be stuck just so Kaiba would do this).

Another advantage was that he was able to see what Kaiba was like in his own home. He'd been amazed initially that Kaiba actually relaxed when he was outside of the public eye. He spent the time when Katsuya was working lounging on the sofa reading a book or a really dull report and commenting on how slowly Katsuya was working.

Katsuya's slowness wasn't because he was stuck; it was because he'd been staring at Kaiba, who looked so damn sexy collapsed on the sofa wearing his 'casual' clothes consisting of a shirt with the top two buttons undone and dark skinny jeans.

Suddenly Katsuya realised that he'd reached the front door some time during his musings and had just been standing there. He shook the thoughts of how hot Kaiba was out of his head, now was neither the time nor the place.

He pressed the doorbell and listened to the bell chime inside the house. A few moments later there was the rattle of keys in the lock, which clicked, and the door opened revealing Seto Kaiba covered from head to toe in what was either flour or icing sugar.

"What happened to you?" Katsuya asked, trying not to laugh as Kaiba attempted to brush the white powder out of his hair.

"The icing sugar fell out of the cupboard and exploded," he explained, stepping aside to let the blonde in, "my kitchen is now completely white."

"So is your hair," Katsuya told him, reaching up and helping to brush the sugar out.

"As are my clothes," Kaiba muttered causing Katsuya to giggle.

"You look like a ghost," he said as he helped Kaiba get the sugar off his clothes.

"Thank you so much," Kaiba said sarcastically, "I think we should give up, I'll just put these in the wash and have a shower, I won't take long."

"Okay, I'll go find Mokuba."

"He's in the kitchen washing up," Kaiba told him as he walked towards the staircase.

"Thanks," Katsuya said before walking into the kitchen, "hiya Mokuba."

"Hi Jounouchi, I heard someone flirting with my brother so I thought it was you," Mokuba said when he saw the blonde. Like his brother his black hair and clothes were almost white.

"I was just helpin' him clean the sugar off, we weren't flirtin'!" Katsuya snapped, "What have you been doing in here?" he asked to change the subject, looking around the room which was filled with icing sugar dust and there was a large collection of dishes by the sink.

"Uh huh," Mokuba said in a tone that showed he clearly didn't believe him and refusing to allow Katsuya to change the subject, "Where's Seto?"

"Takin' a shower."

"Bet you'd like to join him in there," Mokuba teased.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, it's just you're so much fun to tease, I can see why Seto enjoys it," Mokuba told him, giggling, "now I guess I'm going to have to wash up."

"Do you need a hand?" Katsuya asked.

"Yes please, just chuck everything in the dishwasher, it'll be best to leave the dust to settle then wipe it up," Mokuba replied, opening the dishwasher and beginning to load it up.

* * *

"You ready?" Kaiba asked, poking his head around the door.

"Yeah," Katsuya replied.

"Mokie go and have a shower," Kaiba ordered his brother.

"Okiee dokiee," Mokuba nodded, "I'll leave you to clean up."

"No, I'll let you clean up because it was _your_ idea to cook," Kaiba said.

"I've got a better idea," Mokuba said brightly, "let's leave it for the maids."

"Sounds good," Kaiba smiled.

"Enjoy your maths Jounouchi," Mokuba said as he left the kitchen, pressing a large tub into his brother's hands.

"What's in there?" Katsuya asked curiously.

"It's a secret," Kaiba replied mysteriously before leading the way to the living room.

The living room was actually more of a study but everyone called it the living room although no one could remember why. It was quite a small room (well, smaller than the other rooms in the mansion) and was painted dark red. The walls were covered in bookcases which contained everything from encyclopaedias and reference books to manga and novels. A window on the far side of the room looked out over the garden although today the deep red velvet curtains were drawn. A fire crackled away in the fireplace on the wall to the left of the door.

In the middle of the room were three comfy leather sofas surrounding a square coffee table made from a dark wood which was where Katsuya would do his work.

"Did you do the work I set you?" Kaiba asked, sitting on one of the sofas.

It was then that Katsuya got a good look at him. He was wearing his usual black skinny jeans and a crisp white shirt which was complexly unbuttoned revealing lots of soft milky white skin.

"What?" he asked suspiciously when he realised Katsuya was staring at him.

"Nothing," Katsuya said quickly wishing that his tutor wasn't so damn hot.

"Good, have you done the work?"

"Yeah," Katsuya answered, digging around in his bag for the piece of paper with his work on and handing it over to Kaiba.

"How did you find it?" Kaiba asked as he received the paper and quickly looked over the answers.

"It was okay," the blonde told him, "it was a bit hard at first but I got the hang of it in the end."

Katsuya stood there fidgeting slightly as he waited for Kaiba's opinion on the work.

"It's good," Kaiba told him, "except that three squared is nine, not six,"

"Shit."

"Don't worry about it, just don't do it in the exam."

"I won't," Katsuya promised, sitting on the floor and putting his text books on the table.

"I thought we could do something different today," Kaiba said thoughtfully.

"Like what?"

"I ask a question and if you get it right you get a reward."

"Sounds like you're training a dog," Katsuya muttered causing Kaiba to smirk, "other than that it sounds good. What's the reward?"

"It's a surprise," Kaiba told him, patting the tub in his hands, "Your first question is: if I know the initial velocity, the acceleration and how long it took to reach the final velocity, which equation would I use to find the final velocity?"

Katsuya thought for a while before replying, "v=u+at."

"Correct," Kaiba said, opening the tub and taking out a cupcake before passing it to Katsuya.

The blonde looked at it. It was iced with pale blue icing and had 'v=u+at' written on in black icing.

"Who made these?" he asked.

"Mokie and me," Kaiba replied, "we thought food would be the best way of getting information into your brain."

They continued this game for some time until Kaiba ran out of cupcakes.

"You know all this stuff really well, I don't understand why you keep complaining about it," Kaiba said, giving the blonde a small smile which made his heart skip a beat.

"It's probably got somethin' to do with my tutor," Katsuya muttered very quietly, blushing.

"Was that a complement I detected?" Kaiba's smirk grew, "anyway I've got one last question."

"What's my reward going to be?"

"You can decide," Kaiba told him, "nothing ridiculous though."

"Okay," Katsuya agreed.

Kaiba scribbled down a question on a sheet of paper and passed it to Katsuya. He then spent the time the blonde was working gazing at him, taking in all his lovely features.

"Done!" Katsuya celebrated after a few minutes of hard working, he handed it over to the brunette to be marked.

"Well done, it's all correct," Kaiba said after marking it, "what will your reward be?"

Katsuya turned bright red before saying in almost a whisper, "a kiss."

Kaiba smirked slightly, _so my little puppy likes me, does he? _He thought, _I'll tease him a bit, he's so cute when he's embarrassed. _

"I didn't quite catch that," Kaiba said, getting up and kneeling next to Katsuya so their faces were only a few centimetres apart, "say it again."

Katsuya named his reward again, but this time so quietly that Kaiba couldn't actually hear it.

Kaiba smirked and leant close so his mouth was against the blonde puppy's ear, "you're going to have to speak up puppy," he whispered in a low, seductive voice before nibbling on Katsuya's earlobe.

"K-Kaiba," Katsuya gasped as Kaiba ran his tongue softly along the edge of his ear.

"Yes?" Kaiba said, "Do you want your kiss now?"

"You heard?" Katsuya asked.

"Of course I did," Kaiba chuckled, tracing a finger along Katsuya's soft lips "I always hear what my adorable little puppy says."

"M-my puppy?" Katsuya stuttered in shock, he'd expected Kaiba to just laugh at his request.

"No, you're my puppy," Kaiba told him, wrapping his free arm around his the blonde and pulling him closer, "and right now you're being so damn cute that I just want to tie you up and never let you go. But right now I'm forgetting something, aren't I?"

Katsuya nodded as Kaiba gently lifted his chin so they were gazing into each other's eyes and stroked the blonde's lips with his thumb, "I got the question right."

"So you deserve your reward," Kaiba said, smirking as Katsuya poked his tongue out and licked his thumb, "You're so lovely."

"And you're really good look-" but Katsuya was stopped from finishing his sentence by Kaiba pressing their lips together causing him to give a small 'meep' in surprise. Slowly Katsuya slipped his hands around Kaiba's waist under his shirt feeling the perfect, soft skin under his fingertips.

Kaiba pulled him closer and forced his tongue through Katsuya's lips. Not wanting to be completely dominated by the brunette, Katsuya tried to fight back against the invading tongue, but was soon subdued.

Suddenly Kaiba ended the kiss, pushed Katsuya to the floor and straddled his hips, "Why are you so damn sexy?" he growled, attaching his lips to Katsuya's neck and pushing the blonde's t-shirt up, revealing his toned chest.

"Kaiba," Katsuya moaned as Kaiba's hands found his nipples and began to stroke them.

"'Seto', would sound so much better," Seto whispered into the blonde's ear, "Do you want my mouth on these?" he asked, squeezing one of the nipples gently.

"Y-Yes," Katsuya groaned, wondering how far Seto was actually going to go, and how far he was willing to let him, "Oh god, Seto!" he shouted as the CEO began to lick one of the small pink nubs and then changed to sucking it.

"Are you enjoying this puppy?" Seto asked before moving to the blonde's other nipple.

All Katsuya could do was nod, trying to hold back a moan, but let it out when Seto nipped him gentle with his teeth.

Seto smirked and started to trail kisses up to Katsuya's collar bone, where he sucked, kissed and licked the slightly tanned skin and then stopped and sat up.

"Why did you stop?" Katsuya asked sounding very disappointed.

"You put three times two equals nine," Seto replied, Katsuya growled and threw a cushion from the sofa at him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
